


Icy Whispers

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take Place:M.E. 745
Series: Until Dawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 1





	Icy Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> **Take Place:** M.E. 745

Several months had passed since the annexation of Tenebrae by Niflheim. The short stay had been good for Noctis and the latter had finally recovered from his injuries. But when he returned to school, the young boy had closed up on his own. For her part, Aurora was trying to move forward. She had a tendency, like Ignis, to go forward and look to the future, where her brother often stayed in the past and refused to accept certain things.

One morning, while Aurora was chatting with her classmates, she heard a strange, incomprehensible murmur. She turned around, thinking it was a joke made by one of her friends, but there was no one behind her. Thinking she may have dreamed or had heard the snippets of another group of children’s conversation, she shrugged before returning to her business. Later in the day, as her teacher explained an exercise, the same unintelligible female voice echoed in her mind. The young Princess winced, shaking her head as if to chase away those whisperings and tried to stay focused. She felt her crystal pendant become heavy and a feeling of coldness slowly invaded her. Aurora put on her jacket and rubbed her arms slightly to warm up. Even the evening dinner, though hot and consistent, had not managed to raise a little bit its body temperature. She hesitated to talk to her father, but she preferred not to alarm him unnecessarily for a possible chill she had to take.

During the night, the dreams of the young Princess were tingled with mysterious images. Fire. Darkness. Blizzard. Empire. Which ends up waking her with a start, panting. Since the recent events in Tenebrae, Aurora has had a tendency to have nightmares. She often thought of Lunafreya and Ravus and hoped from the bottom of her heart that everything was fine for them. But this time, it did not seem to have anything to do with what she had experienced and thought it was nothing more than a wandering of her mind.

The next day the young Princess was still shivering, which Noctis noticed at breakfast. Beginning to worry about his sister, he suggested that she stay at the Citadel to see a doctor. She categorically refused, convinced she would get better, especially since she had several tests that day and it was out of the question that she misses them. As the day progressed, Aurora shivered. She felt like she was in an icy water bath and the crystal around her neck seemed to weigh a ton. The whispers began again and the images of the night reappeared in her mind. Slowly, they turned into something clearer. A call for help or warnings that the young girl had been trying to ignore since the day before. They intensified to the point of giving her dizzy. Between dizziness and drowsiness because of the cold felt, her eyes closed and she finally lost consciousness, collapsing on the floor of the classroom. Everyone jumped and her teacher rushed to her. He was surprised to find the abnormally low temperature of the young Princess and took her to the infirmary in urgency. Shortly after the principal’s call, King Regis, accompanied by Clarus Amicitia, the Shield of the King, arrived at the school grounds. The rumor of his presence quickly made the tour of the establishment until reaching the ears of Noctis who ran immediately to the infirmary. Seeing his concern for his little sister, the King could not refuse his son to follow them to the Citadel without having to wait for the end of classes.

Lying on her bed, Aurora was still shaking with cold despite the many blankets that covered her. She mumbled a few inaudible and incomprehensible words between her chattering teeth. The hours passed without her condition improving. Noctis had finally fallen asleep beside his sister and King Regis remained at her bedside, powerless. But as calm reigned in the room, a soft voice sounded in the room.

— I did not imagine that this link would be so strong.

Gentiana had appeared, out of nowhere, and approached members of the Lucian royal family. The King looked at her, astonished at her presence here.

— It’s rare to see you leave Tenebrae, dear Gentiana.

— I may be in Lunafreya’s service, but I’m still a messenger of the Hexatheon.

— And if you come in their names, I suppose it’s not a simple courtesy call.

— Indeed.

The Divine Host put her hand on the forehead of the young Princess, frowning as she perceived the words spoken faintly by her.

— That’s what I feared…

— What are you talking about?

— Your daughter seems to have received the Blessing of the Astrals, by her Blood and the light she received at birth. Unlike the Oracle or the Chosen King, Aurora has no known place in Cosmogony. However … The particular connection she has with the Crystal makes her perceive certain things, which makes me think that she will have a role to play sooner or later.

— Some things, like?

— Visions, sensations, emotions … Hard to say.

— That would explain her current state?

— Yes. The Crystal seemed to want to warn her of an event that happened, but she tried to ignore his calls.

Regis turned his attention to his daughter, sadly, clutching her icy hand.

— Why didn’t she tell me about it …

— All this is new to her and I think she did not want to worry too much.

Gentiana finally opened her eyes, which she kept closed until then. Her grave gaze rested on the King Regis before transferring it to the young girl. The latter, still unconscious, repeated weakly and tirelessly the same words in the divine language.

— Fire … Darkness … Blizzard … Empire … What is she talking about?

— Someone would have drawed the Infernian away from the Light … And the Glacian, feeling him in danger and trying to save him, would have been defeated by Niflheim …

King Regis blanched as he heard the news, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

— By the Astrals …

— Dark hours are coming, King Regis. And we are only at the beginning.

The messenger came to kiss Aurora’s brow, freeing her from her torments. Slowly, she took colors. Her tremors stopped as her incessant whispers, leaving her to sleep peacefully.

— She’ll have to learn to control her gift. It may have been her first vision, but it will not be the last one.

The Sovereign of Lucis nodded and turned his head towards his sleeping children, thinking sadly of what the future would hold for them. He opened his mouth to speak again as he turned his attention to Gentiana, but she had already eclipsed in silence, as she had come. He sighed heavily before whispering, looking up at the sky.

— Watch over them … I beg you …


End file.
